vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
商人と遠い町 (Shounin to Tooi Machi)
and |singers = KAITO V3 English * Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka (chorus) |producers = Lystrialle (music, lyrics, tuning of KAITO) * wasabi (illustration) * RelixirVII (Japanese translation) * CircusP (tuning of Miku) * IrisFlower (tuning of Luka) |links = }} Background Shounin to Tooi Machi is an original work by Lystrialle. It is a slow-paced traditional song featuring KAITO. This song is part of ABCD423: A Birthday CD for Niisan, the second edition of the free digital album made to celebrate KAITO's 11th anniversary. Lyrics A traveling salesman landing in a town sitting on his way "Hello, hello, will anyone buy today?" With a long way ahead and a need to rest but not very long to spare "Hello, hello" He sets up a table there He sits in the morning, slowly freezing, hoping for someone new "Hello, hello, would you like to see one too?" But only the little children come and look with their curious eyes "Hello, hello" With nothing for them to buy He answers their stares With kindness and care And soon their young guardian comes kindly passing by She thanks him instead Brings all of her friends To help him as customers and look over his supply They offer him conversation as he passes the following days "Hello, hello" and learn what he has to say He greets them in turn and helps them out whenever they need a hand "Hello, hello" And that's how it all began With every single person whom he soon came to understand The villagers treat him like a friend, as if he were right at home "Hello, hello" A place he could call his own Invite him to parties, give him gifts, and lend him a caring ear "Hello, hello" With lasting, resounding cheer In all of the towns That he'd ever found He never had met so many people with so much love But soon before long He'd have to move on The cloud hanging over him would only remain above "A traveling salesman can never stay too long" With those words he knows he can't pretend to be wrong He holds a heavy heart and says all his farewells With things that he cannot tell He stands at the gate, prepared to leave, uncertain if he'll return And all the things he wanted to do unworn A gathering builds behind him yelling at him to turn around He takes a step— and turns back to face the sound— The memories overflowing in his heart showing on his face "Hello, hello, and thank you for all the fun" He hides all his tears behind his arm, they wave at him with a smile "Hello, hello, I'll only be gone a while" Their feelings as one Behind him they run Until they reach the gates where the border falls away With well-wishing thoughts They cheer on the spot And all together they have one last wish to say "Goodbye for now, and may we meet yet again someday" A traveling salesman with a heavy heart in a brand-new town "Hello, hello" His eyes looking sadly down He gathers his courage, throws his sadness out so that he can say "Hello, hello, will anyone buy today?" External links *MP3, off vocal, Lyrics and Vocal Guide *Entry on Project ABCD's twitter * Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO